fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Omega All-Stars
Winner-Cody Runner Up-Dakota Eliminated-Brick,Duncan,Jo,Sadie,Katie,Harold,Geoff,Silent B,Eva,Heather,Courtney,Tyler,Owen,Bridgette,Justin,Sierra,Alejandro,Cameron,Zoey,Anne Maria,Beth,Ezekiel,Leshawna,Sam,Noah,Dawn,DJ,Lightning,Staci,Lindsay,Trent,Scott,Mike,Izzy,Gwen Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 1,Truth or Dare Chris-Yo,welcome to season 5.The past 37 teen contestants will compete again for 1,000,000,000 dollars! (A cruise ship on the dock releases the victims) Duncan-Dang,another season,this is getting boring. Alejandro-Talk about it my punk amigo. Eva-Yes another season to dominate. Katie-Isn't it great to be back Sadie! Sadie-It is Katie! Jo-Shut your yapping,I can't take it anymore. Noah-You grow used to it eventually. Chris-There will be 2 teams the Males and Females.The Males leader is Ezekiel. Ezekiel-It's my dream to lead men. Chris-The Females leader is Stacy. Stacy-I'm a natural-born leader like my great-uncle Robert. Heather-Things will go downhill with Miss Lier as our leader. Ann Maria-At least their leader is Homeschool. Ezekiel-That's offensive. Chris-Leaders can't be eliminated until the merge.Today's challenge is Truth or Dare.The team to get 3 points wins.Cody go. Cody-Truth! Chris-Who are your 2 main crushes. Cody-Gwen and Sierra. Chris- He is telling the truth 1 point for the Males.Dawn go. Dawn-I choose truth. Chris-Who do you hate the most. Dawn-I don't have anyone,I have forgiven Scott. Chris-She is telling the truth 1 point for the Females.Brick go. Brick-Sir I pick dare. Chris-Run along the island in less than a hour. (2 hours later) Chris-You ran a hour too long the Males lose a point.The score is 1-0.Jo could run it in 30 minutes. Brick-Well it is true Jo,you are stronger than me. Jo-I knew it all the time. (Brick and Jo smiled at each other) Brick-Darling you smiled at me. Jo-What no I didn't. (Everyone stared at Jo who was blushing) Chris-For the girls is Gwen. Duncan,Cody,and Trent-Go Gwen! Gwen-I choose truth. Chris-Who are the 5 most annoying people here. Gwen-Easy Ezekiel,Stacy,Noah,Heather,and Cody. Chris-You aren't lying.The score is 2-0. Ezekiel-Eh,how am I annoying huh. Gwen-Nothing personal Ezekiel. Chris-Mike choose. Mike-I choose truth. Chris-How many alternate personalities do you have. Mike-I have 4. Chris-Lier the score is -1 to 2. Sam-You have another personality. Zoe-I didn't know that. Mike-Long story Chris-Stacy choose. Stacy-Truth. Chris-Who is your crush. Stacy-Justin. Chris-You didn't lie,the Females win.Males vote off someone. (5 hours later) Chris-You've all received marshmallow except Mike and Brick.Both of you fools lost your challenges.The marshmallow goes to........MIKE! Brick-Bye bye cadets,I guess. Jo-Wait Brick. (Jo kissed Brick) Jo-I always wanted to do that. (Before Brick said anything Chef strapped a jet pack on his back and Brick flew away) Chris-How will Ezekiel and Stacy fare as leader?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 2,Master Chief vs Kirby Chris-Okay campers yesterday Brick got eliminated.Todays is a gaming challenge.You will each pick one gaming character and they will duel the opposing team.Choose your character. Sam-Okay we should pick Master Hand from the Smash Bros. Series. DJ-Nah he is too scary how about Cooking Mama. Sam-What'll she do hit them with a spoon. Duncan-Just pick Master Chief from Halo. Harold-I hate to say this but I agree with Duncan. (Everyone nodded in approval except Sam and DJ) Stacy-Okay who knows a thing about games. Dakota-Me.We should pick Kirby,he is cute yet a powerhouse. Eva-Isn't Kirby that pink ball who eats a lot. Dakota-Please trust me. Chris-All right we have made robots of Kirby and Master Chief. (Kirby and Master Chief walk into a battlefield and they start fighting.Master Chief shot bullets at the puffball but Kirby dodged and ate Master Chief) Chris-The Females win with Kirby. (Kirby turns to dust) Chris-Voting time. (5 hours later) Chris-All of you have received marshmallows except Duncan and Harold.The marshmallow goes to......HAROLD! Duncan-Whatever farewell losers. Gwen-Bye Duncan. Duncan-Farewell babe. Chris-Will the Females keep their winning steak find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 3,Keys in Sewer System Chris-Yesterday,Duncan got eliminated.... Gwen-It was a shame. Chris-As I was saying today's challenge is to search for my keys in the sewer system. Zoey-Ewwwww. Chris-GO!!!! (Everyone runs into a cave that leads to the sewers) Gwen-Oh,I miss Duncan. Dawn-It's okay you guys will reunite soon. Sadie-Hey there is something shiny here. (Sadie picked a Gilded Chris Statue) Jo-That is a doll you dim-wit. Stacy-You seem quite angered since Brick was eliminated,like my cowboy ancestors. Jo-Mind your own business lying girl. Lightning-Sha-Lightnings found something. (Lightning holds up a metal detector) Cameron-Nice find,now we can track Chris' keys.It's two meters east. Tyler-Found it! Chris-Attention the Males win,Females vote someone off. (5 hours later) Chris-Only Jo and Sadie are left.The final marshmallow goes to............SADIE! Jo-This stinks. Chris-How will Gwen hold up with Duncan gone?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 4,Bigfoot Missing Chris-Yesterday,Jo was eliminated... Gwen-I MISS DUNCAN! Chris-Ahem,as I was saying today's challenge is to capture Sasquatch.Go! (Everyone ran into the woods) Heather-Hey look over there.It is eating some leaves. Lightning-Sha-Lightning will beat it. (Lightning punched the creature.The creature threw Lightning at Cameron) Cameron-I can taste my organs. Izzy-Izzy has a plan! (Izzy grabbed a rope out of her skirt and gave Courtney one end.They raced around Bigfoot trapping it) Courtney-Excellent plan. (The girls grabbed Bigfoot and carried him back) Tyler-We need to intercept them! (Tyler tackled the girls knocking Bigfoot out of their hands.Sadie fell to the ground hard) Katie-No Sadie. (Katie dragged Sadie back to camp while Duncan and Alejandro grabbed the monster and carried him back) Chris-The Males win,Females go vote. (Five hours later) Chris-Gwen and Sadie are left.Gwen is going psycho and Sadie is in a cast.The final marshmallow goes to......Gwen! Sadie-Aw,bye Katie. Katie-Bye Sadie. Chris-Will the Males keep their streak find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 5,Cabin Building Chris-Yesterday,Sadie got eliminated... Katie-Oh Sadie. Gwen-Oh Duncan. Chris-Ahem,today's challenge is to... (The cabins exploded and Duncan,who came out of the woods started howling) Chris-Security a punk got into the premise. (Security grabbed Duncan and he went away ) Gwen-Hey babe. Duncan-Yo Gwen you're dumped I'm dating a prison babe. (Gwen started sobbing while Bridgette and Cody started to comfort her) Chris-Change a plans,today's challenge is to rebuild your cabins. Scott-How are we supposed to do that. Chris-There are wood around my house go. (Everyone raced to Chris's mansion and obtained some wood.Sierra and Silent B started chopping them while also building a plan) Zoe-Mike do you really have another personality? Mike-Well....Yeah.his name is The Malevolent One don't dwell on it all right. (Silent B finished the plan and started building the cabin along with Brick And Lightning) Katie-Hurry up,gosh what is taking so long,Sierra. Sierra-Don't rush me you witch. (Sierra and Katie got in a cat-fight while Heather quickly doodled something on the plan and rushed everyone to start) Harold-Gosh Geoff stop being a brat. Geoff-Eat your words nerd this wood would be stable right here. (Geoff put the last piece of wood on the cabin roof,thus making it complete) Geoff-Told you,Napoleon Dynamite twin bro. (Harold whacked Geoff in the face with his nunchucks knocking him unconscious) Chris-Voting time ladies. (5 hours later) Chris-Sierra and Katie are in the final 2 the last marshmallow goes to....Sierra! Katie-Sadie I'm coming to you. Chris-Is Geoff okay from the whack Harold gave to him,find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 6,Talent Conquest Chris-Yesterday,Katie got the Jetpack of Shame... Bridgette-Where is Geoff? Chris-Oh,the party animal is here. (Geoff appears next to Chris with a big,fat bruise on his face) Geoff-Harold,I swear to god that you will freaking pay for this. Harold-You deserved it for calling me a Napoleon Dynamite look-alike,GOSH! Chris-Ahem,today's challenge is to pick one player from the team to compete in a talent show which Brick and Jo would be judging. (Jo and Brick were standing next to a table waving to the competitors during mid-kiss) Chris-GO! Ezekiel-So eh,who will compete. Lightning-Sha-Lightning could... Cameron,Mike,and Scott-NO! Harold-Perhaps,I can do a nunchuck demonstration. Geoff-Yeah,like Doris can do anything right. Sam-I say we give him a chance. (Everyone nodded in agreement except Geoff) Izzy-Izzy had loads of talent. (She shows her double-jointed limbs and does a series of somersaults) Courtney-Boring lets do something else. Dawn-Come on,everyone deserves a chance. (Everyone nodded in agreement except Courtney. Ann Maria-Hey? where is Gwen (5 minutes earlier a hand snatched Gwen into a corner) Gwen-Say who you are . Trent-Your admirer.Please except me as your girlfriend again,I've gotten over my obsession of the number 12 Gwen-It was nine. Trent-Exactly. Gwen-Oh all right one date tonight under the pier.Ill see how it will go. Trent-You'll love it,trust me. Chris-Attention,show your acts. (Izzy does a series of acrobatic moves such as front-flips and somersaults) Brick-Six. Jo-Four. Chris-Oh no Izzy you did horrendous,let us see who is next. (Harold does a few nunchuck tricks before accidentally throwing it and whacking Chris's face. Brick-Ten. Jo-Ten Chris-Ow...Harold you are immediately eliminated and your team has to vote off someone along with you. (5 hours later) Chris-Geoff and Sam,both of you are close to being eliminated.Geoff's conflict with Harold was out of hand,and Sam convinced everyone that Harold should show his talents.The final marshmallow goes to....SAM. (Chef straps the jetpack on Geoff and Harold then connected them with string.Geoff and Harold then started murdering each other as they flew off) Bridgette-I will miss my Geoff... Chris-How will Gwen and Trent's dare go?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 7,Aftermath 1:Rocky Relationships Brick-Hello cadets,I'm Brick hosting the Total Drama Aftermath along with Jo.First let's meet Duncan. Duncan-Well,I'm a little embarrassed.I was the second one eliminated. Jo-Also you broke up with Gwen. Duncan-At least I got a new girl who just came out of prison. (A text popped up on Duncan's phone) Duncan-She dumped me for her ex-boyfriend Jose? Isn't he Ale's bro? That is it he will go down. Jo-Next up is Katie and Sadie. Katie-Dang it I got out way to quick.Oh well maybe I wasn't cut out for this. (Sadie comes in while chewing gum,she accidentally swallowed it) Katie-No she's choking. Harold-I'm here to save the day! (Harold gave Sadie mouth-to-mouth recicitation) Sadie-Why thanks,my hero. (Sadie kissed Harold) Harold-Er,thank you. Geoff-HA! HAROLD GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND WHO IS A FATTY LOSER! Katie-What did you call my friend. Geoff-A fatty loser,why? (Katie jumps on Geoff and beats him up) Jo-Uh oh,we better cut off like now. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 8,Mountain Of Doom Chris-Ah,hello contestants we have some unexpected visitors last night. (Gwen and Trent nervously walk over to Chris's side) Chris-There two have been making out all over the place.Anyways,today's challenge is to climb Mt.Drama.The first person to scale it gets immunity for their team...GO! Bridgette-So how was your date with Trent,Gwen. Gwen-Fabulous,we're a couple again. Bridgette-That's good. Eva-Yes first here,gotta climb it first. (Eva climbed the steep cliff only to be electrocuted upon touching a rock.She fell down landing on Lightning who arrived) Lightning-Sha-Lightning is dizzy. (Silent B jet-packed over the mountain and grabbed a flag at the peak) Chris-Whoever brings that flag down wins. (Silent B grabs it and flies down but Eva intercepted him and grabbed the flag out of his hand.She lands on the ground creating a huge quake) Chris-Eva wins for the Girls!Voting Time Males. (5 hours later) Chris-Only Lightning and Silent B are remaining the final marshmallow goes to.............LIGHTNING. Silent B-This is sucky. Dawn-You Talked! Silent B-I did indeed moon child. Chris-Will Eva be okay from her injuries?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 9,Ant Farm Glee Chris-Today's challenge is to.... Eva-I'm back and better than ever! (Eva was sporting immense,larger than life muscles given to her by medicine Chef produced after she got injured) Chris-Ahem,today's challenge is to find the rare golden footed ant in my larger than life ant farm. Harold-GOSH ITS SO FREAKING EPIC. Chris-HAORLD WHAT THE HECK ARE YO DOING HERE.GET THE HECK OUT!!!Okay now go. Leshawna-My sugar baby didn't say hi?He doesn't care about me. Noah-He is too obsessed with ant farm glee and Geoff hatred to give a sizzle about ya. Leshawna-Shut up,nerd. (Trent and Gwen got to the ant farm opening first) Trent-Ladies first. (Gwen jumped in ant Trent would've jumped in but everyone trampled him on the way out) Beth-OMG I see it. (Beth would've gotten it but Eva grabbed it first and squished it) Chris-Tough luck the Males win by default.Females it is time to vote. (Five hours later) Chris-Eva and Beth are left the final marshmallow goes to......Beth. Eva-MY TEAMMATES ARE A PIECE OF POOP I WILL MURDER THEM AND SEND THEM TO DIE IN CRAP! Chris-Geez you are angered.How will Leshawna handle Harold find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 10,Kitchen Utensil Search Chris-Campers,Last night Eva,in a rage,stole all of Chef's kitchen supplies today's challenge is to find them.Males search for the forks and females search for the spoons go. Heather-We aren't going to get supplies so Chef could cook up for crap for us to eat. Chris-Find you are disqualified. Heather-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Chris-Campers go! Heather-You will pay Maclean! (Heather starts beating up Chris) Sam-Hmm.If I was a fork where would I be? Noah-On a plate. Sam-Shut your sarcastic remarks geek. Noah-Whatever gaming slave. Cody-Yo dudes I found it. (Cody picks up a fork from the ground when Courtney mischievously came out of nowhere and stole it she threw it away) Courtney-Ha!You've been hindered losers. (Courtney swings back to the girls) Courtney-Izzy keep this safe okay?What ever. (The Males run after Izzy) Izzy-Relax men I'll give it to you. Courtney-Why??? Chris-The Males win Females it is voting time. (5 hours later) Chris-Izzy and Courtney are left the final marshmallow goes to......Izzy. Courtney-Why??? Bridgette-Nobody voted for her. (1 hour before.Mike laughs at the cameras in the voting facility and changes the votes for Courtney) Chris-Why did Mike do that find out next time on a Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 11,Quidditch Match Izzy-Mike since I hypnotized you into performing evil acts we can rule the competition! Mike-Agreed,leader. (Zoey was watching secretly) Zoey-What! No way. (One hour later) Chris-Campers today's challenge is Quidditch. Noah-YEAH WOO-HOO! (Everyone got their broomstick and started flying. Tyler-Yo,Ezekiel can I be Seeker. Ezekiel-Whatever homeboy. (Tyler chases the Golden Snitch.Anne Maria chases the Snitch as well.She knocked Ty off his broom by hitting him with a Beaters bat.The Males score multiple points leaving the score 60-10.Beth and Bridgette were knocked out due to Lightning attacking them) Chris-Foul!The Females earn an extra 100 points the score is 90-130 (A dazed Tyler and Anne Maria were chasing the Snitch when a hypnotized Mike and Izzy whacked the jock with Bludgers knocking him out.Anne Maria caught it) Chris-Females win.Males vote one off. (3 hours later) Zoey-Cameron Izzy is hypnotizing Mike. Cameron-Say what. (2 hours later) Chris-Lightning and Tyler are in the bottom 2 the final marshmallow goes to........Lightning. Lindsay-Bye Noah! Tyler-It is TYLERRRRRRRRRR!!!! (The jock was casted off) Chris-What is Izzy's motive for hypnotizing Mike.Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 12,Aftermass 2:Devious Plans Of Mike And Izzy Brick-Homies I'm Brickhouse hosting Aftermass 2 along with my babe Jo. Jo-Let's introduce our newly eliminated competitors here is Silent B. Silent B-Yo dudes sup. Jo-So you could talk all along huh. Silent B-You're correct dawg. Brick-Now we have Eva. Eva-I DIDNT DESERVE TO FREAKING GET ELIMINATED! Jo-Talk about anger issues. Eva-WHAT DID YOU SAY JOCK! (Eva put Jo in a headlock and punched her repeatedly) Brick-No babe!Oh well next we have Heather. Heather-Uh,I couldn't believe that Chris eliminated me only for freakin' complaining.What a punk. Duncan-I agree princess. Heather-No one asked your opinion you wannabe punk. (Jo got out of Eva's headlock with crazy scratches,scars,and bruises) Jo-Now we have Courtney. Duncan-Hey princess since my girlfriend left me for Jose wanna be back together. Courtney-Only if you promise to not to cheat on me. Duncan-Um......fine deal. Courtney-I cannot believe that Izzy betrayed me.Who voted me off? Tyler-Homies,it was Mike.He and Izzy both worked together to eliminate me. Harold-GOSH!Who knew that they could be so freaking evil. Sadie-Harold you are oh when you are angered. Harold-Aren't I. (They started to kiss) Geoff-Doris and Miss Fat are an unexpected couple. Katie-DID YOU FREAKING CALL MY FRIEND FAT?I WILL FREAKING MURDER YOU! Brick-So much anger,we will see you next time on Total Drama After-mass. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 13,Dancing Drama Cameron-I cannot believe that Mike is evil.Zoey we need an alliance to vote him off. Zoey-I don't agree.We should help Mike snap out of it. (In the woods Izzy and Mike were discussing) Izzy-Yeah Mike nobody knows that you are a new personality named Mal. Mal-Let us cause havoc and reach the final 2 together. Izzy-Yippe! (In Mike's mind he was stuck in chains along with his other personalities. Vito-Yo dudes I'm bored. Mike-Now that Mal gained control over me we will be stuck here forever. Mike and his personalities-Why???? (Chris gathered everyone to the arts and crafts room where a disco ball was hanging from the roof) Chris-Today's challenge is to dance.The team with the best dances win. DJ-Yeah I'm about to get my groove on. Alejandro-So am I. Sierra-Yo I am a slap dancer.I was born for this challenge. Staci-My grandpa was a ballerina.I've inherited his abilities. (Those four were the best dancers) Chris-Wow,it is hard to pick. (Instead Chris picked the worse dancers.Ezekiel,Owen,Anne Maria,and Gwen were really bad dancers.He decided that Anne Maria and Owen were both better than the other 2.After considering Gwen and Zeke he chose Zeke as the worse dancer) Chris-Males lose,dudes it is time to eliminate. (1 hour later) Zoey-Dawn,Mike is being possessed by Izzy. Dawn-Actually,Mike is Mal and not being hypnotized.I can reach into Mike's mind and search for him. Zoey-That would be great. (Dawn's soul soured out of her body and into Mal's head.She found herself inside a labyrinth) (4 hours later) Chris-Ezekiel and Owen are both in the final 2,the last marshmallow goes to.........Zeke!Owen got one vote and Ezekiel the others but since Homeschool is a captain he can't be eliminated.Will Dawn save Mike find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 14,Apple Picking (Inside Mike's mind Dawn was running around a hedge maze trying desperately to find Mike.She stumbled upon him and his personalities locked up in chains.She released them) Mike-Wow,thanks for saving us Dawn! Dawn-Your welcome. Chester-Ugh,how do we get out of here. Dawn-We need to get to the source of Mike's memory. Vito-Yo we're going on a trek. (They ventured into the maze attempting to search for the source.In the real world the contestants were lined up together waiting for Chris to talk about the challenge) Gwen-Trent don't you miss Owen. Trent-Yeah,yeah the oaf will be missed. Chris-Today's challenge is to collect as many apples as you can find....GO! (The competitors got to a whole bunch of apple trees and started picking them) DJ-Yeah I've picked around 30 fruits so far. Izzy-Not for long sucker! (Izzy rammed into DJ causing him to fall.In worry Bridgette,who had the most apples,dropped her basket and spilled the contents) Bridgette-Oops. Chris-Five more minutes.Females you have a disadvantage because of Bridgette. Cameron-DJ are you okay. DJ-Yes Cam thanks for worrying. Cameron-No need to mention it or anything. Chris-Time is up Females vote. (4 hours later) Mal-Izzy who did you vote for. Izzy-Bridgette,she is a major threat. (1 hour later) Chris-Izzy and Bridgette are in the final 2,the last marshmallow goes to.....IZZY! Bridgette-I'm coming Geoff. Chris-Will Dawn lead Mike and his personalities to the source?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 15,Tag Me Zoey-Cameron I'm worried about Dawn and Mike,I hop they're okay. Cam-Yeah,me too. (They look at Dawn's body unused while she was in Mike's mind.In Mike's mind,he and Dawn were running in a maze.Chester was complaining so they stopped for a rest) Mike-Dammit we'll never escape my mind. Dawn-Come on don't give up.Together we could accomplish anything! Chester-Shut up moon child I'm tired. (In the real world Chris spoke over the loudspeakers) Chris-Today's challenge is tag.After 20 minutes the competitor who is 'it' loses.Cody is it...begin! (Cody immediately tags Lindsay.Lindsay stood confused for a whole ten minutes before she decided to tag Scott.Scott was trying to tag someone for four minutes before finally chasing down Staci.During the last few seconds of the game she tags Alejandro.) Chris-Time is up.Males voting time. Alejandro-My oh my,everyone will me off.Perhaps I can blame it on Noah.Noah!You butt you distracted me. Noah-WHAT NO!I DIDNT!!! Cody-Noah I thought you were a buddy but now you are scum. (2 hours later) Izzy-That butt Ale tormented my friend Noah.He will pay! Mal-Ah,agreed I have a plan to put in motion. (He planted a bomb in the bathroom Ale uses however Justin goes in their.The bomb explodes knocking Justin unconscious) Mal-Oops (3 hours later) Chris-Due to injuries Justin will be eliminated!Now the final 2 are Noah,who distracted poor Alejandro.... Noah-But I didn't. Cody-Shut it,betrayer. Chris-Ale over here was the one who got tagged by Staci during the last moment.The final marshmallow goes to.....Alejandro. Alejandro-Ha,ha,ha Noah didn't distract me,I was lying. Noah-Duh. Cody-Holy peanut butter Noah I'm sorry. Chris-How will the Males deal with Ale the Lier find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 16,The Voice Scott-Wow Ale,that act was so evil. Alejandro-Yo I know right!I'm a diobalical manipulator. Izzy-Ale you will die today. Alejandro-What now? Izzy-Oh uh nothin. Chris-Todays challange is to sing.The best singer wins. (The rest of the lines are sung) Ezekiel-Yo,yo,yo bros they call me the Zeke. Anne Maria-You call that a verse?I call that weak.Im Anne Maria honey how are you doing?Whatever I don't care you screwy? Sierra-Those lines were quite strange.Like trying to shoot a target 60 feet away from the hole.Umm?What was I saying again? Cody-Up,up,up!Sing,sing,sing,sing!We are flyin and singin,Yo we're singin as we are flyin.COME FLY WITH..... Lindsay-HELP!You are makin my ears bleed you need a muzzle,Cody. Sierra-HEY NOBODY MAKES FUN OF THE CODESTER I WILL FREAKING MURDER YOU LINDSAY! Beth-Please girls stop the aggression you are leaving yo fans a bad impression. Cameron-World,I have something to say Mike isn't Mike he is... (Mal nudges Cameron and pulles him aside and whispers to him in a singing fashion) Mal-If you say a freaking world I'll destroy your glasses.You heard me doofus? Cameron-YES JUST DO NOT HURT ME PLEASE! Chris-Wow!Did you hear Mike's voice?The Males win,Females vote off someone. Zoey-Cam what did Mal say to you? Cameron-Um...nothing at all. Zoey-Okay then,I hope Dawn finds Mike. (Izzy overheard this and reported to Mal) Izzy-OMG!Dawn is in your mind to free Mike. Mal-Well then I'll make life more difficult. (5 hours later) Chris-Lindsay and Sierra are in the bottom 2,the final marshmallow goes to.............LINDSAY! Sierra-Codemeister I hope you win for me! Chris-What sinister tricks does Izzy have in store for Alejandro.Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 17,Drama Machine Danger (Alejandro woke up to be on a bed floating in a pond.He didn't know where he was) Izzy-Ha,ha,ha,ha Ale,in your sleep I put your bed on Boney Island.Now you will be launched back to Wawanakwa! (The manipulator flew through the air and landed on top of Chris Maclean) Chris-WHAT THE CRAP?ALE GET OFF ME! Alejandro-My sorrows,oh host. Chris-ALE FOR THAT TODAYS CHALLENGE WILL BE SO TOUGH YOUR SUPERMAN SOCKS WILL BE BLOWN AWAY!MAKE NO MISTAKE IM IN A RAGE!TODAYS CHALLENGE IS TO DESTROY THE EVIL POSSESSED DRAMA MACHINE! (In Mikes mind Dawn,Mike,and the personalities found the core of Mikes thoughts) Mike-Woo Hoo!Let's reclaim my body! (Suddenly two giant shiitake mushrooms with feet popped out of the ground and started rapidly attacking everything.The team ran off in terror.In the real world the Drama Machine was destroying everything in sight.Scott attempted to whack it with his hammer but accidentally hi himself) Scott-Uh gosh,it moves lightning-quick,nobody stands a chance. Lightning-Lightning stands a chance against this lightning-quick machine. (It whacked Lightning's sorry crouch.It then proceeded to punch Anne Maria's hair) Anne Maria-AHH NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!!!!! (She punches out the robot with a single uppercut) Chris-The Females win.Males it is voting time (5 hours later) Chris-The final 2 are Scott and Ale,the final marshmallow goes to...........SCOTT! Scott-BOO YAH SCOTT IS STILL IN BABY! Ale-Oh no.This is terrible. (Chris was about to sign off but Ale started to scream loudly) Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 18,Aftermass 3:Noah vs Sierra vs Duncan Jo-Hey I'm Jo and let's welcome the last 6 eliminated competitors Fat Owen,Surfer Bridgette,Bookworm Noah,Handsome Justin,Obsessive Sierra,and Disgusting Ale. Ale-Yo man,I ain't disgusting. Brick-Well the world thinks so,anyways we are bringing back a person from the past to compete again.The fans get to vote on the website,www.TotalDramaOmegaAllStars.net/vote.the nominees are Duncan,Noah,Silent B,Jo,Eva,and Sierra. (5 hours later) Jo-Wow we have a three way tie for Sierra,Duncan,and Noah!Shame it wasn't me though... Brick-The first tiebreaker will be between Sierra and Duncan.They will be fighting over shark-infested waters using flaming batons....go! (Duncan immediately sent blows to Sierra's head which she easily dodged.Sierra smashed Duncan's chest and sent the punk into the waters) Jo-Hah!The shark ate Duncan.Now you know how Cody felt prick!The next tiebreaker will be to Noah and Sierra.Fight! (Noah and Sierra each gave quick blows tiring both of them.Noah then used a method he read in a book called "The Lucky Cashews".He swung his batons downwards knocking Sierra off her feet and into the water.The shark spat out Duncan and knocked him into Sierra.They were both sent into the skies) Brick-Will Noah bring drama like Izzy,or be useless like Leshawna?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 19,Freaking Noah Returns Chris-Well competitors we're bringing back the loveable bookworm,Noah,to the competition. Noah-Whatever it sucks to be back. Chris-Love the spirit.For this challenge 2 teams of 2 from each team will answer trivia about their teammate.The teams are Cody and Cameron,Noah and Mike,Gwen and Zoey,and Leshawna and Staci.Cody what is Cameron's favorite movie. Cody-I don't know?Perhaps Twilight,. Cameron-Actually I've never seen a movie before. Chris-Cam,whose Cody's crush. Cameron-Wait,he said it 19 days ago....oh yeah Gwen! Chris-Yep,1 point for the Males.Zoey who is Gwen's new boyfriend. Zoey-That wierd musician Trent. Gwen-HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MAN WEIRD.HE IS MORE PERFECT THAN MIKE YOU SUCKER!!! Trent-Babe calm yourself. Gwen-NOT BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ZOEY! Trent-Babe I can't believe you are so evil.We're through. Chris-I love the drama but it is trivia time!Gwen what does Zoey like in men. Gwen-A stupid personality. Chris-Wrong!The score is 1-1.Noah which personality is Mike into right now. Noah-Duh,Mike. Chris-Wrong! Mal-What he's right!I'm so Mike right now.Not an evil personality named Mal,hehehe. Chris-Okay Mike are you taller or shorter than Noah. Mal-I,Mike,am taller. Noah-You threw it on purpose! Mal-Um,no. Chris-Leshawna what is Staci's race. Leshawna-I don't know she lies all the time.One minute she is British.One minute she is Russian,I can't tell. Staci-What did I say this morning.That wasn't a lie. Leshawna-Um you're a Earthian. Chris-Correct!Females win,Males voting time. (In Mikes mind he,his personalities and Dawn were chased by mutant shiitake mushrooms.Dawn tripped and the veggie ate her) Mike-DAWN! (Mike tackled the mushroom causing it to explode.In the real world Zoey approached Cameron building a machine that would send them into Mike's mind) Cameron-It's near completion. Zoey-Good we will need it soon. (5 hours later) Chris-Cameron and Cody are in the final 2,the last marshmallow goes to.........CODY! Cameron-Zoey you must complete the machine. Mal-What machine Zoey.We haven't spent time together for a while.Please inform me. Zoey-Heh,sorry boyfriend but it's a secret. Mal-Okay. Chris-Is Noah growing suspicious over Mal?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega-All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 20,Scary Clowns Zoey-Dammit,how do I work Cam's machine? Noah-I believe that I could help. Zoey-Noah,what are you doing here. Noah-I heard your footsteps as you walked to this machine.It allows one to enter the mind of others.Its unfinished but I'm genius enough to figure it out.I'll help construct it if you lend me the money if you win. Zoey-I will for Mike!Great let's start at evening. (Mal and Izzy sneaked behind it as they left.Then they got hammers and started destroying it) Chris-Today's challenge is to survive the funhouse. DJ-With a name like that it should be easy. Chris-Wrong,my friend you must survive a clown! Beth-What?Clowns are scary. Lindsay-Talk about it. (A clown came out of nowhere and started throwing bombs at the cast-mates. They all fled away in terror) Izzy-Yo Mal I've devised a trap that will give the Females victory. Mal-On the contrary the Males should win those one.We've not won in forever. (Mal throws Izzy into the Wawanakwa lake) Mal-Call our little 'alliance' finished you psycho host beast! (Zoey and Noah sneaked back to the mind-entering machine and were astounded to find it destroyed.They even more astounded to find a clown sneaking behind them trying to cut of their heads.They were even more astounded by that Leshawna tackled the beast and held him to the ground) Leshawna-Y'all I've captured it. (The demon broke free and threw Leshawna into Zoey and Noah.The devil-like clown scurried into the trees to find another victim.He was suddenly pushed off by Mal) Chris-The Males win!Females vote. (5 hours later) Chris-Leshawna and Zoey you are in the bottom 2,the final marshmallow goes to.........LESHAWNA! Zoey-Noah,you know what to do right? Noah-Yep. Chris-Also the teams will be disbanding!Will Izzy be giving revenge on Mal?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 21,Dirty Dancing (Mal woke up to find his bed stranded on Boney Island.Izzy popped up behind bushes to fling him away when Mal leaped off and threw Izzy into Wawanakwa.She landed on Chris who was angered) Chris-Yo the challenge was gonna be easy but now it will yet dirtier! (Noah has spent all night repairing Cameron's mind machine and fixed it.He was going to use it the next day) Chris-Today's challenge will be to dance.The dancers will have to suffer being thrown at by salsa,hehehe.Start now!(The competitors started getting their groove on.The best dancers were DJ and Staci like last time.They were so evenly matched and it was hard to choose who was better.The other competitors were a notch below them,especially Zeke,Gwen,and Anne Maria.During the dance all Noah could think about was that he was going to save Mike.Then a thought popped up. Zoey was out of the competition.The deal was that if Zoey wins she would give the money to him.He decided to not save Mike.As DJ was dancing he accidentally tripped over salsa and fell on Anne Maria.Chris picked the next best dancer who was Leshawna) Chris-Leshawna wins immunity!Campers it is voting time.Anne Maria-Listen y'all we should vote off Freakzekiel.Cody-Um...why?Anne Maria-Y'all he was the worst dancer.Izzy-You're trying to save your own butt Anne.I've decided whom I would vote off.(5 hours later) Chris-Anne you're in the bottom two for trying to eliminate Homeschool,likely since he had a freaky crush on you last season.Ezekiel,had Anne Maria convinced everyone to vote you off?The final marshmallow goes to...................Freakzekiel!(In Mike's mind he woke up from his 'mind coma' to see Dawn and his personalities strained at him)Mike-How long has it been?Vito-Man two days I believe.Dawn-We need to get going.Shiitake flung us off course.Mike-Okay,but Dawn are you disqualified from the season.Dawn-No I've planted a seed in Chris's mind so he forgot all about me.He will remember once we've returned to the world.Chris-Will Ezekiel and Staci fall since they've lost permanent immunity?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 22,Sing It 2.0 (Beth was strolling along the beach with Lindsay when they stumbled upon a machine)Lindsay-Beth what is it.Beth-I've no idea.(They put on helmets and were suddenly sucked into Mike's noggin.1/2 hour later)Chris-Have anyone seen Lindsay or Beth?(Everyone shook their heads)Chris-Okay then.Today's challenge will be to sing like you mean it!(The rest of the lines are sung)Ezekiel-I'm a homeschool kid with a bucket of bling.I spit out diamonds ,yep they fling.Cody-What does the fox say ding,ding,ding,ding,ding!Mal-I'm Mike not Mal you hear me pal.Izzy-World,I have something to say Mike is not Mike he is....Mike-Shut it Izzy don't talk crap at least I could rap.(The rest of the lines aren't sung)Chris-Mike wins!Gwen-Ain't it weird that Mike cut off Izzy?He did the same to Cam.Trent-Hm,I agree.(In Mike's noggin Beth and Lindsay were helping Dawn and Mike fight the shiitake mushrooms.They defeated him)Dawn-Thank you two for helping us.Lindsay-Your welcome.(The group all traveled to the outside world from the source.5 hours later)Chris-Beth and Lindsay are in the final 2 for not showing up for the challenge.The final marshmallow goes to..........LINDSAY!!!!Will some more competitors skip challenges?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 23,Museum Artwork Mike-Wow it is so great that I'm in my own body.Dawn-Our little adventure was fun.Unfortunately Cameron and Zoey have been eliminated already however.Lindsay-What are you talking about guys?Dawn-Nothing of your concern.Lindsay-Whether you like it or not I'm connected with you guys.Mike-Well after you saved our lives I guess that you're with us.Lindsay-Good!I've new friends.Chris-Todays challenge will be to draw a picture.The best artist will gain immunity and his or her's artwork will be in a museum.Ezekiel-Yo mans Zeke makes the best drawings dawgs.Staci-Please I'm a first generation artist.I will freaking win.Chris-Less talking and more drawing.(1 hour later)Dawn-Look at my chipmunk artwork.Ezekiel-Homies,you're going to lose to the Zeke.(Chef Hatchet observes the artwork and picks Dakota's drawing of herself as a mutant)Dakota-Oh yeah that will be on the magazine cover.Sam-Freaking awesome as heck,Dakota.(5 hours later)Chris-The final 2 are Staci and Ezekiel,the final marshmallow goes to..................STACI!!Ezekiel-This is great I was super close the million bucks and failed miserably.Chris-Will Dakota's artwork catch on?Find out next on Total Drama Omega All-Stars. Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 24,Aftermath 4:Duncan Returns Jo-Hello I'm Jo hosting Total Drama Aftermath along with my new boyfriend,Brickhouse. Brick-Yeah the last 5 eliminated contestants are bubble boy Cameron,Mike's lover Zoey,Jersey Shore reject Anne Maria,nerdy Beth,and homeschooled Zeke.Zeke-This is crap man I was freaking doing awesome then I fell for some freaking reason.Beth-You were an arrogant prick.Ezekiel-Uh,my self-confidence got the best of me again.Mum was right I haven't learned my lesson since being tossed into a volcano while a feral devil.Jo-Right you are dawg so today we will decide who will host Total Drama while Chris goes to his private island for a vacation.The nominees are Brick,Cameron,Duncan,Alejandro,Anne Maria,Zoey,Katie,and Sadie.Harold-If you were smart you would pick Sadie.Brick-Don't influence others vote Napoleon Dynamite Look-a-like.Geoff-Hey that was my line.Duncan-Courtney babe won't you influence voters to pick me.Courtney-As if I thought about our relationship and decided that you don't have high enough standards for me.(1/2 hour later)Brick-Holy General Washington everyone voted for Duncan,how did that happened.Whatever he will host next episode.Duncan-Ha!I hacked the votes suckers.I just want to ruin Noah's life for beating me and Sierra during the tiebreaker.WE WERE KNOCKED INTO A SHARK'S MOUTH ANS SPAT OUT FAR AWAY INTO THE KOREAN BORDER.SOLDIERS ALMOST SHOT US!Brick-How will Duncan host Total Drama find out next time on Total Drama Omega All Stars! Total Drama Omega All Stars-Episode 25,Duncan's Vengeance Chris-Hello campers isn't it great to wake up at 4:00 in the morning.Mike-No in my mind Chester is as cranky as crap.Chris-Well your new host is Duncan the delinquent.Cody-What?He is more vile than you Chris,He is going to make all of our lives miserable especially mine since I punched his face during Season 3's cross-continent trek.Duncan-Indeed I'm also going to mess up Noah for throwing me along the North/South Korean border.As a celebration for me being the host we will have a party.The challenge is to see how many slices of cake you can eat.The one who devour the most pieces win.Ready,set,go!(The contestants ran over to a table and started chomping on food.Gwen was eating a raspberry frosting cake when it exploded,knocking others off of their feet.The table became a mess as more and more cakes exploded.After 2 hours the one who ate the most cake was Dawn since she could since which cakes are good and which ones will explode.Out of nowhere cakes started flying from the skies.They saw Trent hurling heavily after have a cake explode inside his stomach.Many people started hurling as well until Dawn and Noah,who has only ate one so far,were the only ones left)Duncan-Oh man that was hilarious especially Trent's little accident.Trent-Shut it Duncan.Duncan-Fine.Weird girl and bookworm have immunity. Leshawna-Wow bro what a mess you made.Trent-Man I thought we were friends.I guess not since you made fun of my 'accident'.Leshawna-I didn't mean it like that......(5 hours later)Duncan-Music Man and Attitude Girl are in the final 2.The last marshmallow goes to...........TRENT!!!What other challenges do I have in store for the campers?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All Stars. Total Drama Omega All Stars-Episode 26,Dang Duncan and Fangs Trent-Dang Duncan is a ruthless host.Lindsay-Talk about it I even miss Chris Mclean. Duncan-Punks I was listening to your conversation and If you ever talk crap like that again I'll eliminate your butts....GOT IT SUCKERS!!!Trent-Oh yeah definitely.Duncan-Mighty fine,today's challenge is a Duncan Trivia to see how much you know Duncan.If you answer 2 questions right you win immunity the rest will be shot by Chef's meatball rifle.An example is this.(Duncan grabs a gun and shoots Sam in the face.The gamer falls down in pain)Duncan-The first question goes to Scotty.What job does my daddy have?Scotty-I don't freaking know punk wannabe.(Duncan shoots Scott's sorry face)Duncan-Goth Loner when did I get my first suspension from school.Gwen-I believe preschool.Duncan-Correct.Schemer Bookworm on a scale from 1 to 100 how hard do I want to murder you.Noah-Hundred.Duncan-NO FREAKING 200.Chris-Well,well I'm back everyone from my vaca.Duncan get outta here.Duncan-What ever.Chris-Unfortunately Sam will have to leave Total Drama Omega All Stars due to injuries caused by the sniper.Sam-Dang it this sucks I was supposed to win! Chris-Anyways the real challenge today will be to fight the mutant shark,Fangs.Whoever kills him first gains immunity.(Chris releases Fangs from his cage and it immediately starts to beat up Scott.Mike,Dawn,and Lindsay went to one direction while the others spread apart)Lindsay-Why don't you turn into Svetlana,Mike and set a trap in the trees.Mike-Brilliant idea......I am Svetlana the Russian Gymnast who won several Olympic medals!Dawn-I've got some rope to make a trap.Svetlana-Perfect now I shall make ze trap.(Gwen,Cody and Trent were at a cave near Fang,who was beating up Scott,discussing about how to murder the creature)Gwen-This challenge is stupidity I love nature,why do we have to kill a shark.Trent-Gwen please don't be a wuss now.Cody-STOP FREAKING ARGUING,WE NEED TO FOCUS!!!!!Listen I know you to are broken up but at least work together.I've made a slingshot for all of us so we can take down Fangs.GOT IT!(The trio followed Fangs,who was carrying Scott in his mouth and followed them into the forest.Along the way they past the other contestants,including Lightning,Noah,Izzy,and Dakota failing to set traps.Suddenly they were attacked by Noah who shot blowdarts at them to stop them from getting his kill.The trio were narrowly missed and the trio tackled down the bookworm.They then realized that they lost Fangs's trail.The shark walked right into the trap made by Svetlana and immediately launched into the air,dropping Scott right before leaving the atmosphere.Chris-Mike/Svetlana,Lindsay,and Dawn have immunity for the rest of you it is voting time.(5 hours later)Chris-Who will be joining Sam in the jetpack of shame?Either Noah or Trent.The final marshmallow goes to..........TRENT!Will Gwen and Trent continue to argue?Find out next time on Total Drama Omega All Stars! Total Drama Omega All Stars-Episode 27,Fox Invasion (Chris Mclean had a busy morning due to a fox infestation.They were all stealing the food and creating chaos.One of the creatures tried to urinate in Dakota's mouth,luckily she caught it before it done the dirty act)Dakota-Crappy pests are outta control.Mike-Talk about it a fox pooped in my nose.Lindsay-OMG!That is disgusting.Chef Hatchet-Freaking pests are everywhere today's challenge is to find the foxes hiding ground you we can scare them away.(The competitors try to find the foxes)Izzy-Freaking foxes come out,come out wherever you are.Cody-Everyone knows foxes avoid people.You're scaring them away Izzy!Also they are...AHHH!!!(A fox attacks Cody and drags him away.The campers chase him with Gwen and Trent in the lead.They are all found in a huge underground fox den.Then packs of foxes swarm the campers)Staci-Crud that fox blew fire at me!It must be mutated.Scott-Things are getting to hectic.I'm leaving suckers.(Suddenly Dawn screams and starts flying.She shoots multicolored rays at the despicable foxes)Mike-Stop it Dawn,I beg you.(Dawn falls to the ground panting and half-uncounsious. Dawn-I had enough of this competition I'm out.Chris-Holy crud,Dawn needs immediate medical attention.While i take her to the medical tent you guys get some rest.This is TDOAS Total Drama Omega All Stars_Episode 28,Wawanakwa Dies BOOM!!!(Camp Wawanakwa exploded. The colorful rays that shot out of Dawn yesterday cracked the crust on Camp Wawanakwa and sunk it).Chris-Dudes and Dudettes today's challenge is a swim to Boney Island. The first to arrive gains immunity.(Mike turned into Svetwana and was the fastest swimmer with Lindsay on his back. Close behind were a grudge-holding Izzy and Lightning. Izzy climbed onto Lightning's back and jumped on to Mike sinking him and Lindsay while gaining first)Izzy-HAHAHAHA suckers!!!!.(Last place was DJ holding Staci who persuaded him to carry him.After everyone reached Boney Island,tired and with sunburns DJ who was merely steps from Boney Island was slammed back after Staci leaped in front of DJ and kicked him back.)Everyone-NOOOOO(Staci reached land.)Chris-DJ is out.DJ-I deserved it for helping Staci. Chris-The additional challenge is to build a treehouse to sleep in.Everyone-NOOOOO.Chris-All righty then DJ.Use the jetpack of shame.Will Staci manipulate anyone else?This is TDOAS!! Total Drama Omega All Stars-Episode 29,Aftermass 9,Eliminate 2 Brick-Brick McArthur reporting for dutyJo-Umm I am Jo so uh whatever.Today past contestants eliminate two teenaged contestants.Brick-The contestants who will be chosen from are geeky Cody,musician Trent,MPD's Mike,redhead Scott,athlete Lightning,loner Gwen,airhead Lindsay,Psycho Izzy,fame lover Dakota, and liar Staciconstants previously eliminated since last aftermass were Leshawna,Sam,DJ,Noah again,and Dawn.(2 hours later )Jo-We have voted away.....Lier and Sha-Dork. Lightning-HAHAHA bye Cody and Dakota.Brick-NOPE!!!! Thats means former Females team leader Staci and you,Lightning.Lightning and Staci-NOOOOOO!!!! Everyone else-YES!!!!!!!!Scott-I'm just glad it ain't me.Unknown-8 remain who'll take the rocket pack for dummies who'll win the yummies of moneys.I'm your host of Total Drama...Chris-Just got here dudes and umm...who're you.Unknown-Topher is the name the dude who'll attack your place as host...perhaps next season.Chris-Um....Mclean signing out...PEACE!!! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 30,Topher The Host (Topher locked Chris inside a cage) Topher- WAHAHA I'm the new host!Chris-You won't get away with this kid. Topher-Awww I already had!(5 hours later)LIndsay-Has anyone seen Chris? Topher- Nope! Topher's in the house.Today's challenge is to open a box locked with sticky tape and carry it's contents to Boney Island's highest peak.Dakota-But where is lame Mclean (Topher ignored her a blew a horn.Everyone ran to the boxes.Mike and Izzy arrived first while Dakota and Cody arrived last.Izzy pulled a jagged knife out of her skirt and then slit her boxes tape halfway through.Then Scott grabbed it out of her hand and sliced his box open,then he threw the knife in the sea.Scott opened his box and saw a panda.)Scott-Crap,Crap,Crap,OWWWW(As the panda injured a running Scott,Lindsay tripped and fell into the water.Gwen and several others attempted to direct Lindsay to the knife and failed.)Gwen-Right behind you,IDIOT. Lindsay-What? I don't see it.Cody-My god, just take off your shades!!!Lindsay-I found it. Mike-Finally....(Topher announced on the speakers that Scott reached first and immunity.5 hours later)Topher- The remaining two are Lindsay and Dakota. The last marshmallow goes to.....DAKOTA!!!Lindsay go into the Jetpack Joyride of Loserdom. Chris-I've escaped!!! Topher, I'm calling the cops on yo butt and taking you to prison. Topher-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 31,Baseball Ballgame Chris-Hello final 7,today's challenge is baseball themed. Cody-Yay! Baseball is my second favorite sport behind biliards. Dakota-Wow Cody,I thought only I liked billiards.Cody-Yep,billiards ain't a popular Canadian sportChris-You must hit the farthest to win a.....HOT TUB!!! that you may share with a friend. The player who hits the shortest is automatically eliminated and gains a one-way ticket to Loser City. Our pitcher is our resident so-called contempt chef,Mr.Hatchet.(The fist batter was nervous Trent who never played B-Ball before.He received three pitches and struck out)Trent-Dammit you ugly sport.(Trent threw the baseball onto the ground.The rest of the players hit one or two.Cody,who certainly didn't lie hit a ball at Chef's groin causing him to pitch in his tidy whites.The last hitter was Gwen who certainly wasn't skilled in baseball.Trent was rooting for her to strike out while Cody and Izzy were cheering for her.Gwen suddenly locked onto the ball on the supposed-to-be third strikeout and hit Chef harder than Cody did in the groin causing so much pain that he stripped naked.Everyone-EWWWWW!!!!!!Chris-I'm gonna blur that out....so Trent is out Trent-NOOOO Chris-And Cody you hit the farthest who joins you in the hot tub.Cody-Hmmm?GWEN!!! Total Drama All-Stars-Episode 32,Chef' Nuke (Embarrassed yesterday,Chef Hatchet constructed a nuke missile to explode Boney Island.)Chef-Give me the million or Boney Island goes bye,bye.Chris-Heck no.Chef-Okay then...PREPARE FOR EXPLOSIONS YO!!!!(Chris ran away and signaled the campers to build an underground bunker...as a challenge obviously.Cody and Gwen were in the hot tub together.Gwen was annoyed by Cody's attempt to hit on her.)Cody-Gwen,want to go skinny dipping(Gwen pushed out of he hot tub in disgust)Chris-GUYS,GUYS HELP CONSTRUCT THE UNDERGROUND BUNKER. Izzy-Hehehe.I'm the bomb at making bunkers.I constructed one to escape the zombie apocalypse before.Dakota-Of course you did,weirdo. Mike-HUH!!Yo dudes the names Smith,Manitoba Smith.(Manitoba Smith dug a massive hole before digging a dinosaur bone)Chris-I'll take that,thank you very much.(Everyone gathered food rations-berries,nuts,water,and Scott got dirt.)Scott-What?I got odd tastes in food.(As the bunker was completed Scott "accidently" created a landslide of dirt.3 days later.The teens,and Chris,endured tight spaces,incredibly hot temperatures,and dirt on their rations.The second they were released they saw that the nuke hit water and created an eternal winter.Scott was strapped onto the horrid ad feared jetpack of terror which sent Scott to Isle Of Failure,BIG Failures.They then realized)Everyone-OMG WHERE'S CHEF Total Drama All-Stars-Episode 33,Jurassic Park (The teens and Chris and saw a giant,mutant Chef with the body of a turtle and tail of a walrus)Chris-Challenge...revive the dinosaur fossils Manitoba Smith dug up).Cody and Izzy built the reviving machine while Manitoba,Gwen,and Dakota dug up more dinosaur bones.Meanwhile,Chris got a thick,woolen coat and watched Chef terrorize innocent trees.)Dakota-Crap,my nail polished came out!Svetlana-HUH...Mike's back!Um Chef's coming after us.(Chef breathed fire on the teens while Chris laughed.Gwen quickly placed the dinosaur bones in the reviver and....)Cody-MY GOODNESS DINOSAUR CAME TO LIFE!!!!(The dinosaur,a T-Rex,battled Chef for hours,each neck and neck,trying to find a weakness.The dinosaur whacked Chef's groin and realized 'WEAK SPOT'The dinosaur quickly and repeatedly hit Chef's groin to he was on the ground crying.The dinosaur then ran to the reviver and rewired it to a cloning machine.The dinosaur cloned himself/herself and made multiple dinosaurs of different species.The dinosaurs chased Chef off the island to fly elsewhere.Chris realized this turned into Jurassic Park and happily eliminated Mike for starting the whole dinosaur mess.)Mike-COMPLETELY UNFAIR IT WAS MANITOBA NOT MEEEEE!!!!!!!!.Chris-Alright haven't done a closing in a while,4 remain,we'll relocate to TDAftermass so bye,bye Dinsoaur Island!!!This is TDOAS Total Drama Omega All-Stars-Episode 34,Aftermass 10,Final 4 Brick-Private McArthur hosting TDAftermass with my lovely babe,Jo.Jo-Competitors recently eliminated are Lindsay,Trent,Scott,and Mike.Now,today's challenge is a tourney of greatness.Knock the player off a platform with GIANT BATS!!!The pairs are Cody/Dakota and Gwen/Izzy.Brick-Cody and Dakota....BRAWL(Cody repeatedly stabbed Dakota who dodged it easily)Sam-GO DAKOTA!!!(Dakota then whacked Cody's chin and sent him tumbling.)Brick-Ooh out of luck Cody.Dakota moves on to round 2!Gwen and Izzy,fight!(Izzy did the "Lucky Cashew trick which Gwen easily dodged.Gwen smacked Izzy's leg causing her to trip.Gwen then kicked Izzy off.)Jo-Now....Gwen vs Dakota.Gwen and Dakota fought hard but after Gwen broke Dakota's glasses,Dakota RAGED!Dakota whacked Gwen's head and tackled her down.)Brick-Dakota has a permanent spot in the final 2.Now Cody and Izzy....fight to see who gets eliminated.(Izzy hits Cody repeatedly blow after blow.Cody then grabbed Izzy's leg and swung her off Izzy latched onto the ledge and swung herself up.Cody then ran at her causing Izzy to take a step back and fallBrick-IZZY IS ELIMINATED,CODY WINS,AND HE AND GWEN WILL COMPETE FOR THE SPOT IN THE FINALE.Cody-Wait..me and Gwen. Total Drama All-Stars-Episode 35,Aftermass 11,Popularity Test Jo-Goth and Geek,your fellow contestants will vote on who will go to the final 2 with Dakota.Gwen-Cody,good luck,Cody-You too Gwen.Duncan-This is a joke Gwen's going to win obviously.Anne Maria-Yeah I don't really know any of them so I'm going to choose random.Sierra-OMG CODY YOU GOT THIS.(Voting session later)Brick-Cadets,all voted?Ezekiel-Wait homies!!!.(Ezekiel voted)Anne Maria-It isn't shocking that homeschool forgot to vote.Ezekiel-Yo I've said I'm sorry,okay...Chef-Now the moment we all have been waiting for the winner is Gwen!!!!Trent-YES I'VE HACKED THE VOTED FOR THEM ALL TO BE GWEN.I LOVE YOU BABE!!!Gwen-Thanks Trent I would love to get together again but I decline a spot for Cody.Everyone-WHAT!!!Sierra-YES!!!Gwen-Cody....kick Dakota's butt for me Cody-I will,um thanks.Bridgette-Why'd you do it?Gwen-I've had a shot in the finale..it's Cody's turn.Chris-OMG like say What??? TDOAS Finale,Cody vs Dakota Chris-Cody and Dakota the finale race is a footrace.Choose two partners.If you and your partners are all at the finish line you all get 1 million bucks.Cody-I want Jo and Trent.Dakota-I want Zoey and Tyler.Chris-Kidding,I pick your partners.Cody gets Staci and Owen while Dakota gets Cameron and Sadie.Cody and Dakota-OH CRAP!!!Chris-GO!!!( Cody,Owen and Staci were blazing behind Cameron,Sadie and Dakota.Suddenly Cameron stepped on a land mine which sent him in the air and on a tree.This gave Cody the opportunity.Sadie and Dakota climbed up the tree and starting jumping tree to tree.Once again Cody and Co. were behind.Owen had a giant fart and blasted it forwards. Staci and Cody jumped on Owen and became neck and neck with Dakota until....they both crossed the finish line.)Chris-Let's watch the instant replay(Cameron who jumped off the tree with Dakota and Sadie missed the finish line by an inch.)Chris-CODY,OWEN,AND STACI WIN. Staci- I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER!!!Owen-YEAH I WON ONCE AGAIN.Dakota-CAMERON YOU LOSER,YOU COST ME THE WIN!!!(Sadie and Dakota chased Cameron with pitchforks)Chris-Next TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND!!!Topher-I've auditioned too!!!Chris-Topher get out of here. Epilouge- Where's Cameron Chris hosted Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Total Drama Pahkitew Sparkles(Check it out I've made it!).Owen and his money got him together with Izzy.Cody used his money to plan a successful rescue search for Chef.Cameron,scared of Dakota and Sadie fled into the night never to be seen again. Staci planned a failed rescue search for Cameron with her money,and failed.Gwen got together with Trent.Mike's used therapy to rid of Mal,permanently.Brick and Jo became talk show hosts and Topher went on to compete in TDPI and TDPS [[Category:Fan Fiction]Category:Total Drama Fan FictionsCategory:Total Drama franchise